


Luck Is Not Chance

by rosa_himmelblau



Series: Happenstance [2]
Category: Wiseguy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosa_himmelblau/pseuds/rosa_himmelblau
Summary: Six months later.
Series: Happenstance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156475





	Luck Is Not Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firestorm172001](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=firestorm172001).



Sonny caught him on the phone in the hotel lobby.

He didn't say anything—they weren't talking to each other, so of course he didn't say anything—but Vinnie knew the look. He was starting to think he knew all of Sonny's looks by now. It wasn't a thought that gave him any pleasure.

Vinnie had talked to his brother a dozen times since he'd accidentally run away with Sonny six months ago. He'd sort of spoken to his mother once—Pete had cajoled her into taking the phone, but she hadn't said anything more than his name, and he'd only gotten out a few words of explanation—well, when you came right down to it, there was no explanation, so it was probably just as well that she'd hung up. Anyway, Pete had told her everything there was to tell.

It wasn't Pete he was talking to this time, though. It was Frank.

It was the third time he'd called Frank. The first time, Frank had yelled at him until Vinnie ran out of change for the pay phone and had had to hang up.

The second time he'd been calmer. He'd listened to Vince, he'd sighed a good deal, he'd said he understood in a tone that said he didn't, and never would, and that he would ceaselessly be disappointed in Vince and his lunatic choice. All of that was to be expected. The part Vince hadn't expected was him agreeing with Sonny. "The truth is, Vince, you've already been tried and convicted in abstentia. If you come back—"

Frank didn't have to finish his sentence. He probably wouldn't end up in prison, but he would be disgraced—he was already disgraced. So the only question was, would he rather be disgraced surrounded by people who were disappointed in him, or should he live his life where no one knew him at all—and one who did was just as disgraced as he was?

From Toronto they'd flown to London, where nobody paid any attention to them. By that time they both had fake ID's, which was good, but the arguments had started, which was bad. Days passed without them speaking to each other, but very few nights passed without them wrapped around each other in one sexual permutation or another. Some of the silence might have been jet lag, but the sex was definitely them unable to keep their hands off each other. It was a combination of the sudden freedom to do whatever they wanted to each other whenever, however, and pretty much wherever they wanted to do it—and the need to cling to what they had left. Sonny talked to him then, all right. And most of what he said was pretty dirty.

From London to Rome, where they stayed for a while. Sonny took a quick trip to someplace in Switzerland to open a bank account. Three months together—nearly three months—and Sonny left him there alone, so there was some trust there. Either that, or he didn't care if Vinnie left—

No, he cared. Besides, Vinnie knew his new name. So he trusted Vinnie that much.

But three months after that, he'd brought Vinnie with him to Switzerland. Maybe it was so Vinnie could make a phone call, if he needed to.

Vinnie hung up the phone. Frank would understand the lack of goodbye.

Sonny didn't tell him he had to quit calling home. Vinnie already knew that, and he would, as soon as—

As soon as something. He didn't know what. As soon as he could.

And Sonny didn't sigh, or roll his eyes, or do anything to indicate how out of patience he was with Vinnie. So maybe they weren't going to have round nine thousand three hundred and forty-nine of "You screwed up my life!" "No, **you** screwed up **mine**!"

"We're leaving in a few minutes," Vinnie said, even though Sonny hadn't said anything. "I'm using a pay phone. Even if they trace the call—"

"Shut up," Sonny said, tired. But he touched Vinnie's arm. "Grab the bags, will you?"

Vinnie had asked Frank if they were still looking for him, and Frank had—well, he hadn't really answered, so that was probably a yes. He hadn't had to ask if they were still looking for Sonny.

"So where to now?" Vinnie asked, and he smiled, tried to make it a genuine smile.

Sonny smiled back. "You ever seen a sunset in Firenze?"

**Author's Note:**

> [This is a very popular "what happened next?" story! I think it was killabeez who asked for it the last time, but without a specific timeframe. This would come before that one, which is, _Chances Are._
> 
> firestorm172001 asked for this, six months after the end of _Half a Chance._ Thanks! It was fun to write.]


End file.
